While it is known in the art to utilize certain articles as decorations, for example, Christmas tree ornaments, such ornaments have generally been either formed from materials such that when assembled, said assembled article cannot readily be disassembled, or the article is difficult to assemble and disassemble rapidly. Moreover, the prior art has often used such novelty items in fully assembled form, so that the items are bulky and fragile, and therefore subject to being shipped only at considerable expense.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a novelty item in the form of a light-weight, cut, scored and colored blank so light in weight that it is readily shipped or mailed without requiring separate packaging or protection. Such a blank is well-adapted to be assembled into a novelty item and, because of the lack of expense either in manufacture or shipment of the blank, it can be used as a premium item, to be given away in conjunction with the sale of breakfast foods or other items where the additional cost of a fraction of a cent will not significantly deplete the profit margin, but where the inclusion of a promotional item may well expand sales.